


a trick of time and light

by Hieiandshino



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Arranged dating, Attempt at Humor, Bad Taste, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, OT3, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Polyamory, Veterinary Clinic, according to law at least, cat Killer, in men, kid is too direct, law is a disaster gay, ships to be added as i post them/people ask them, veterinarian Law, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: Collection of tumblr fics and small stories.1. Zoro/Sanji.2. Kid/Law/Luffy OT33. Franky/Robin4. Kid/Law5. Zoro/Sanji6. Kid/Law7. Robin(/Franky) + Zoro(/Sanji) + Law(/Kid)8. Kid/Sanji9. Kid/Law





	1. Zoro/Sanji - Sanji falls in love in an afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> _One Piece_ does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the poem "Conservatory", by Jennifer Key.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

Sanji falls in love in an afternoon.

Always a romantic, he regrets not having a clue in which day it was. All he knows is it is on an afternoon. The sun shines and burns everything it touches, makes Sunny’s wood warmer and warmer to the point they have to throw water on it to become more bearable. Zoro is training, his palm on the burning wood, doing push-ups. His muscles glisten with sweat, beautiful golden color, and Sanji.

Sanji is in love.

He stares at Zoro and nothing else matters. Not Nami in a bikini, asking for a sundae. Not Robin needing a refill for her lemonade, sweat traveling from her neck to her breast.

What matters is: Zoro in the sun, training away the heat as if he could, as if it was possible, showing all his strength ( _strength only Sanji and Luffy can match_ ) and all his dreams and all he is to the world.

Sanji’s heart skips a beat and it never is the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of what could be a longer fanfic, but it never inspired me to write more. Perhaps one day I'll find the rest of it.


	2. Kid/Law/Luffy OT3 - the end of the whole mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They are skipping History class today._

They are skipping History class today.

Law finds them on the ceiling after Kid sends a message. Luffy has his head on Kid's laugh, talking about this cooking show he watched and how he is going to make Sanji cook it for him. “You should totally come!” He says to Kid, even though he is vegan. Luffy knows Kid will bitch the whole time and criticize Sanji and him to the point of beginning a fight, but he still wants him there, by his side.

Kid only grunts something as he tries to avoid caressing Luffy's hair — six months of this and he still avoids such touches, as if this would show them that he cares for them ( _after six months of entering this mess and not leaving, which is proof enough. He is so helpless Law feels like making fun of him, but that would hurt Kid more than he would like_ ) — and settles for entwining his fingers with Luffy's, his cheeks coloring with a soft blush.

“Am I interrupting something?” Law asks slyly in lieu of a greeting and his smirk widens as Kid tries to disentangle himself from Luffy, but he will have nothing of it. Luffy forces Kid to stay in that position, holds his hand until he stops fighting as he screams: “TORAO, I'M HUNGRY!”

“Shhh!” Kid shushes him or tries to. “We're trying to skip class, here!”

“Shishishi” Luffy giggles.

Law smiles as he walks to join them, to sit next to Kid and leans on his shoulder and listen to Luffy's complaints about being hungry all the time.

Kid's shoulder is broad and warm, dotted with freckles that Law likes to lick when they are uncovered. Luffy, on the other hand, likes to kiss them, one by one and together they make Kid blush as they remind him that he too deserves affection.

Luffy's voice soon lulls him into sleep, something he barely does at night unless one of them ( _or both_ ) are in bed with him, reminding Law he is safe, he is alive and fine and healthy.

That they exist and they are not dead.

Kid speaks then, answers one of Luffy's question and that Irish accent is still so strong. When they met, Luffy kept forcing Kid to talk, amazed by the accent he never heard before, not even on TV. Law understands the sentiment — understood the moment he spoke to Kid and he answered with a snide comment. He wanted to hear more of the accent and so he started picking up petty fights until it led to feelings, until it led to this.

.

Law is asleep on his shoulder and soon Luffy falls asleep on his lap.

Kid sighs at this, tired of dealing with two people instead of one. Their personalities are what makes this harder, but Kid would pick a fight to anyone who pointed that out ( _b_ _esides himself_ ). He likes the difference of personalities and mannerisms, just like he likes how different their body types and height are.

He stares at the sky and sighs, wondering how it happened. This. Law and Luffy. There is no answer, unless: it happened. It made sense in that way few things do these days.

Kid watches the clouds as they cover the sun and the blue of the sky and thinks of what he'll do when he graduates. Kid was supposed to go back to Ireland, wasn't it? Killer and Heat are waiting for him there, keeping him updated at every turn of the tide.

Now, now he is not sure.

But he knows this: Japan's sky is always clear and so blue he forgot what it is like to live in the cold and in the rain; the streets of Tokyo are so clean he almost feels it's an illusion, that there is no way these people are so civilized and so organized to the point they don't even drop ashes on the floor; that if they asked, Law and Luffy, he would stay. He would.

Kid wonders if Killer would like them. If he would come to Japan if he asked him to. Start his life there and deal with a hungry kid ( _Luffy will never grow up, he is sure_ ) and an insomniac medicine student ( _Law says he probably will drop before his second year, but he knows he won’t_ ).

He falls asleep thinking of clouds and what would be Law's reaction to Dublin's rain.

.

For a long time people thought Luffy didn't understand love. That it was a foreign concept because things were so simple to him all the time. Ace said it again and again, and so did Nami and even Zoro.

But maybe it's them who didn't understand love.

Love can be simple. It is, in fact. As simple as are dreams — dreams that you have when you sleep or dreams that you chase after until they come true. If there is something in the way, you fight with all you have and doesn't stop until you win.

And eventually, you will.

Many said he is a fool, because love is complex, it's Shakespearean tragedy, misconception and miscommunication, missed chances and missed calls and regrets and what ifs. And Luffy sometimes believe this, because not even him can be strong all the time but—

But then he remembers Kid smile when Law says something funny or the way Law holds Kid after he wakes up from a bad dream. How they say they won’t be there to get Luffy out of the messes he creates by accident, but he doesn’t even need to call to see them there, strong, straight backs and unafraid of drawing blood.

Love can be simple. As simple as the red from Kid's hair and as simple as the ink on Law’s skin. Love can be simple if people let it be, like he does. Like he made it be with them.

{“You,” He says and points at Law “And you” he points to Kid “Are mine now.”

“What?” Law said slowly, one year older and so serious Luffy sometimes wonders if he still knows how to smile ( _and every time he does Luffy never wants it to leave his face_ ).

Kid laughs at that and then sneers. “You're crazy, D.”

“Nope,” Luffy says and smiles because yes, it's them. He knows just by thinking of them. He feels just by looking at them, the way his heart flutters and clenches and soars—

( _love_ )

“You're mine now.”

( _and I'll die for you. I’ll die. Die. For you._ )}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Duende Junior](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior), because you're always there for me and with me, on the craziest ideas. There is a reason why so many of my works are for you ♥


	3. Franky/Robin - date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You—” Nami says on the verge of laughing again, her voice wavering because of it “—Are going to ask Franky on a date.” ___

Nami is laughing so hard she must fold her hands on her stomach because it hurts so much. In front of her, Robin, sitting with her back straight, sipping on her tea, waits patiently until it is possible for her to speak again. She doesn't look offended, only mild amused by her friend.

“Oh my God, that's so funny!” Nami finally says “Who put you up on this, Usopp?”

“No one.” Robin says and drinks more of her beverage. “I mean that, however.”

“You—” Nami says on the verge of laughing again, her voice wavering because of it “—Are going to ask Franky on a date.”

“Yes.”

Nami laughs again. "Oh, I would love to see that! You in your pretty and impeccable school clothes having ice cream with Franky— No pants!"

“Well,” Robin says after a few seconds of consideration. “I would request him to wear pants for that. It is a family environment after all and I wouldn't like if someone called the cops.”

Nami starts to laugh again and then realizes Robin does not giggle with her, doesn't join her on this joke.

“You're not serious are you?” Nami says, her voice turning horrified. Robin just smiles a little, sincerity dripping from that tug of lips. “Robin! He doesn't wear pants!”

“That can be remedied.”

“He dropped out of school!”

“And is now working with what he always wanted to.”

“He's a pervert!”

“Apparently,” Robin says and sips her tea once again. She smirks at Nami. “So am I.”

“ROBIN!”


	4. Kid/Law - first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eustass Kid is a self-centered prick._   
>  _Law is terribly attracted to him._

Eustass Kid is a self-centered prick.

Law is terribly attracted to him.

He doesn't want to, but he has this wild rebellious style that makes him hard to go unnoticed and he is much more attractive than most of the captains Law meets and—

 _He just ordered me around_ , Law thinks and that's supposed to be a bad thing but—

He holds back a shiver.

 _Prick._ Law thinks. _I'll kill him next time we meet._

That would be a shame, however.

“I thought I told the two of you to stay back, huh?”

Kid stares at him, eyes a little wider than they were. He covers that by smirking in a way that says he is impressed. Law doesn't want to but he wonders if Kid would smirk this way on a bed or while drinking a glass of wine.

 _Focus._ He thinks. _They are my enemies._

Still, his heart beats faster when Kid shows off his power and Law wonders what he could do to him on a bed. How many threats he would be able to fulfill if he didn't do what Kid wanted, if he didn't do what Kid told him to.

It's his time to attack. Right. Attack. He glances at Strawhat Luffy, next to him and just as dangerous ( _but not as imposing_ ) and Strawhat lifts an eyebrow.

Law blushes a little and Strawhat grins.


	5. Zoro/Sanji - unanimous vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It's decided.” Luffy says, very serious. “I'm your captain, you have to do as I say.”_

“You can't do this.” Is all Zoro manages to say. By his side, Sanji is crying, mumbling something about Robin and the Witch.

“It's decided.” Luffy says, very serious. “I'm your captain, you have to do as I say.”

“THIS WASN'T WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR, LUFFY!”

“I DON'T CARE, WE VOTED AND DECIDED, ZORO!”

Zoro looks from him to Usopp, from Usopp to the Witch, from the Witch to Robin and so on. Even Law is there, nodding, looking mildly irritated.

“WHY DID LAW VOTE, HE DOESN'T EVEN IS PART OF THIS CREW!”

“I would be the Minerva vote.”

“So someone did agree this was crazy.”

“No, it wasn't really necessary. Everyone agreed.”

“TRAITORS!”

“ENOUGH!” Luffy screams and bangs his hands on the table. The sound is so loud even Sanji snaps from his crying to stare at him. “As of now, you two will date. It's settled.”

Three months later, they marry on a small ceremony on a beach. Nobody had to vote for it to happen. _Progress_ , Nami said in her speech and all of the Strawhats, plus Law, agreed.


	6. Kid/Law - cat!killer, veterinarian!Law, proud dad of a cat!Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Killer stares at Law with menacing eyes, a face that is so angry and dangerous he is sure it’ll give him nightmares. The gash on his lips make him look somewhat angrier and Law wonders how many veterinarians this cat has killed._

Never a name represented a cat so well as this one.

Killer stares at Law with menacing eyes, a face that is so angry and dangerous he is sure it’ll give him nightmares. The gash on his lips make him look somewhat angrier and Law wonders how many veterinarians this cat has killed.

“Is it bad?” Killer’s owner, a hot Irish man asks, biting his nails. He too looks menacing and dangerous, but right now his face is of a preoccupied father and Law doesn’t want to think that it makes him hotter, but—

Law is a terrible man.

“No.” He says. “It’s possible it will itself, but it’s going to leave a scar. I advise you to not let your cat out of your house. It’s dangerous for him.”

Killer’s owner, Eustass Kid, only snorts. “I try, but Killer finds ways out. I don’t even know how, but suddenly I look and he is outside trying to hunt pigeons.”

“Is he successful?”

“What?”

“He’s a good hunter?”

“The best.” Eustass Kid says and smiles, proud. This reminds Law of Corázon, whenever he would show around his birds and someone commented on their beauty. _No_ , Law thinks as his heart clenches and races at the same time. _Don’t go there._

“Well, I will clean the wound and give you some antibiotics just in case. If you could bring him in one week, I’d like to check to see if it healed alright.”

Killer, that seems to understand what Law is saying and implying, hisses at him, almost as if to say _stay away from my human_. Eustass Kid, however, only answers him with a “Sure”.

Law doesn’t like to gloat, but if there is a competition here, he is winning. Killer, that feels the same, bites Law in the arm as he tries to bring him closer to settle things right.

He draws blood and Eustass Kid screams at Killer, but Law doesn’t flinch. “It’s fine, I’m used to it. My father had birds and they are moodier than cats. Angrier and dangerous too.”

“Really?” He sounds surprised.

“Yes. Once I was chased by his brother’s greater rhea. It wanted my dog.”

Eustass Kid laughs at that and Law wants to hear more. Wants to hear some moans too, because why not aim high, right?

They stay silent as Law maneuvers Killer and is able to look into the small gash under his lips. The blood has dried and it shows it was a clean cut. “He is vaccinated, right?”

“Yeah, Killer’s got all the shots.”

“Good.” When Law frees him, Killer angrily walks to his owner to cuddle next to him. _Cute_ , Law thinks.

The man, not the cat. Killer is Satan incarnated.

“I’m sorry for your arm.” Eustass Kid says when he opens the door to leave Law’s office. There is no one in the waiting room, thankfully, only Penguin, who shudders when Killer’s eyes fall on him. “Let me repay you with a drink.”

It’s not a question. Law smirks. He likes that.

“Why not over the weekend? This way I can cat-proof your house, if we have the time.”

Eustass Kid’s eyes glint with the idea and he writes down his address right next to his phone. “See ya, then.”

“See ya.”

Penguin, his secretary and sometimes nurse, only stares at the pair leaving the clinic before he asks: “So you’ll marry the antichrist’s dad?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was based on many aspects of my life, including:  
> 1\. having a cat that is actually the antichrist.  
> 2\. having a cat that is also a serial killer of birds and is capable of escaping by opening the windows of my house.  
> 3\. a greater rhea chasing down my dog, but it wasn't me, it was my sister who was also chased. If it were me, Hieiandshino would have never existed because I would've been so caught, you guys.


	7. Zoro & Law & Robin (Zoro/Sanji, Kid/Law, Franky/Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people in a bar. In love (but not with each other).

“Sometimes I feel he prefers making bread than being with me.”

The doctor makes a face. “That’s horrible.”

“I know.”

“I would understand if it was cake or muffins or whatever, but _bread_.” The doctor shudders at the idea.

“That’s not the point here!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m _sure_!”

“Alright, then. Suit yourself.”

They sip on their drinks. Or, at least, the doctor does — he wets his lips with the alcohol before he lets some of it inside his mouth to swallow, enjoying the burning sensation on his body until it finally reaches his stomach. The swordsman, as usual, drinks everything on his glass before setting it down on the table. If he picks it up it’s to drink the whole thing and then ask for another and another.

They are very different. The doctor dresses smartly, he likes expensive boots — with heels — while the swordsman doesn’t seem to know how to button up a shirt and his haramaki is the same color as his hair. His jeans are always falling apart and it’s been years since his pants were properly ironed. Still, like all people that come drink at a bar after their job is done, they have something in common.

In this case, Robin notices with an amused smile, it’s love.

They are in love, but not with each other. It wouldn’t end well, she knows this. They are barely friends, only come to the bar a few times a week and complain about their sad, perfect lives. If they were together, they would make it work until it just wouldn’t, with their silent stares and volatile, proud personalities. It would end badly and she would lose two patrons.

Fortunately, they are so in love with other people they barely think of falling for each other. Good. Better for business.

The doctor’s mess is redhaired and has good muscles. This is what Robin understood from all his complaining to his drinking companion as they pretend she only exists to serve them drinks — and it’s fine to her because she has found out that being invisible is better than someone noticing you. Invisibility always comes in handy and maybe one day she will need to step aside from this role and will need a kendo fighter or a doctor and they will need her silence after she gets them.

This redhaired sounds handsome and stupid, brash and violent. This is what the doctor likes in him, she is sure. Robin can see underneath his bored expression that he is not pretending. He is bored. Has been for years. He already has what he always had wanted his whole life and got it way too soon and now he doesn’t know what to do to feel some excitement.

She loathes people like this, but the doctor has found this man with red hair and handsome muscles and he seems enough of a vengeance to her. Enough punishment.

She is no psychiatrist, but she feels this is why the doctor fell in love with him.

{ _“He never listens to me.” He says one day and the swordsman stares at him, drink in hand before he downs it all in one go. “He always, always, always does the opposite of what I tell him, just because he can. And when things go bad he—”_

 _“—He laughs.” The swordsman says and smiles in a way that he understands because he has been there. He possibly is that person in his relationship, unconventional job and dangerous dreams and fearless grin_ }

The swordsman, on the other hand, has a frivolous man for a boyfriend. That’s his description, but Robin knows better. The man is a cook and he likes to bake and he lives for his job. Weird eyebrows, he described him once, and that was enough for Robin to find a match on Google. Blackleg Sanji, born Vinsmoke Sanji. Powerful family, rebellious son. She liked him by the way he denied his whole family and their corrupt ways — Robin has seen what they did and it’s been a long time since someone’s cruelty evoked something in her instead of plain apathy — and then she _really_ liked him when the cook was kind to her when she went to eat on his restaurant.

{ _“He is an idiot.” It’s what he said. “He is ridiculously in love with every female in this planet and will do his best to make them happy with his food and to show them they are important but not me” is what she heard underneath those four words._ }

Today, his cook has spent the whole day baking for the swordsman’s best friend and didn’t even care if the swordsman wanted some attention himself. All because his friend was hungry and had nothing to eat at his house that was healthy and—

“That stupid man.” The doctor says and Robin stops to think and analyze the swordsman to listen “Told me he loved me.”

He hides his face in his hands and huffs and the swordsman looks at him strangely. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“In front of the whole damn hospital. Because I told him I didn’t understand why he wanted to force feed me just because I didn’t eat lunch today.”

The swordsman starts to laugh, but there is a jealous tone in his laughter. Almost as if he wants the cook to do this to him. Show him he is his world entirely. The doctor, on the other hand, doesn’t want this man to be a liability.

Robin thinks of the Franky, who once was the man that works by the beach near her house. The man who always wears a speedo he as he builds boats and laughs too much and plays the guitar very well, though his voice is horrible when he sings. Thinks of how he blushed when he said his name was Franky and how he couldn’t stop grinning when he told her about his job and his dreams and how he would really like to take Robin away and travel the world with her on a boat when she kissed his breast, their bodies covered only by the moonlight coming in from the window of her apartment.

 _Too late_ , she thinks. She would like to say she doesn’t know if it’s for her or if it’s for the doctor, but Robin has never lied to herself the way she does to others. Knows it doesn’t matter, for they are both too far gone.

When these two men complain about their love lives, she is right there next to them in spirit, whispering how scared she is of the day she’ll leave Franky behind or if it’s worthy to live a normal life now that she has done too much, went too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be funny but oops I slipped and added some angst.


	8. Kid/Sanji - Road to first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is straight ( _but not all the time_ ) and Kid is too much. Teasing ensues.

Sanji, he, he likes women.

Always did, always have been.

But— But sometimes, well— sometimes he could see why a guy was attractive in women’s eyes and even he could agree there was something sexy about them. Sometimes. Not that he would, you know, act on it.

 _And when he did_ act on it — few times, he can count on his fingers. And toes —, it was never like this.

No, no one was like this.

Captain Eustass Kid behind him, Sanji means. His big, so _big_ , erection against Sanji's ass, rubbing slowly, promising he would deal with Sanji’s loss of virginity in  _that_ area personally. He was grinning, Sanji was sure. Grinning and grinding and Sanji couldn't help but moan.

“Ya like that.” It's not a question and Sanji whimpers. He shouldn't like this, a man wanting to shove himself inside him. He shouldn't even be here, on the Sunny's library, fingers pressing against Nami-chwan's desk, barely holding himself against that pressure in form of a man as he thrust himself on Sanji, both, unfortunately ( _unfortunately?_ ), fully clothed.

Kid applies more strength, almost throws Sanji against the desk and for someone with so much power on his legs, they sure aren't working right now, these bastards.

Sanji opens his mouth to curse him, but all it comes out is: “Mm. Ah” repeatedly as he rubs himself against that length, slowly, the promise of its thickness enough to make Sanji’s cock leak. The fabric of his pants makes him hot all over and is a pressure he hates right now. The fabric of Kid's pants scratch him in such a good way too and imagine that against his bare ass, leather against it—

Kid snarls against his ear and oh, that's a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. He is violent and unkind and Sanji wants it, wants him more than anything. Wants it rough and sore, wants marks and violence, wants to be used and to be undone.

When you find the right man, those damned okamas said to him, you'll understand. But they were talking about love and gentleness, weren’t they? This man is the wrong one. So _wrong_. “Fuck me.” Sanji says and his voice trembles with how easy it is to beg. “Fuck me, fuck me.” He says, again and again, and doesn’t know if he is cursing himself or pleading.

Eustass Kid smirks. “I was hoping ya'd say that.”

He steps away and he barely hears the sound of his zipper being open or the sound Kid makes as he takes out his cock, Sanji’s blood loud in his ears as his heart pounds in his chest, excited for this.

When that length once again grinds against his ass — still covered by his pants, why? They are so useless now —, Sanji whimpers.

“Take your pants off, babe.” Kid says and licks the shell of his ear slowly. Something inside him curls in pleasure. Sanji lays down on the table, the wood cold against his hardening nipples and opens his pants with trembling fingers. He slowly peels his pants and boxers off until his ass is bare and ready and—

Kid spreads his ass cheeks open—

_Oh._

A bad idea _indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just wrote this to stop before the sex scene because I wanted this to be just a tease.


	9. Kid/Law - overused expressions of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It starts with: “Be mine, Trafalgar”._

It starts with: “Be mine, Trafalgar”.

Which is illogical, because there are so many wrong things with this statement. First, because it’s impossible to truly own someone — and it’s kind of wrong to say something like that when there are literal slaves and ex-slaves in this world —, second because it would be a mistake. Trafalgar and Eustass are both captains of pirate ships and that does not mean a long life. A happy one, perhaps, but not one stable enough to make something like a relationship — a true relationship work.

Trafalgar tells Kid that. Kind of laughs on his face a little, and, yes, he is more than a little condescending, and that ends up with him having a broken nose and the obvious hurt anger that emanates from Kid, which is fine because it will blow over eventually.

What should not happen is for him to think about this all the time. The words. _Be mine_. These words, they give him something that makes him giddy — or something close to it because Trafalgar Law does not get giddy, and does not get giddy thinking about Eustass Kid —, leaves him with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hates it.

For weeks he thought that, like Kid’s anger, it would blow over, but it has not. It only keeps him awake, the feeling and the words, one starting with the other, and it is seriously annoying.

It is something he cannot take it off through surgery, and it is almost an affront for him to have this kind of emotion that cannot be disposable or removable. It’s not even useful.

_Be mine_ , so simplistic. What is that supposed to be? A half-assed love confession? A cliched phrase you can read in any romantic book that has no usefulness besides to pass the time? An invitation for a relationship that has no grounds on anything but some encounters they had — not romantic encounters, just accidental ones?

_That is ridiculous, it’s not even a good one. Anyone can do better than utter such a simplistic phrase and get away with it, looking like it’s the most romantic thing in the world._

Trafalgar hates that he wants to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you find incomplete stories on your folders and you find inspiration to finish them.
> 
> I will finish this collection with just one more story, and then I'll start another one because I like multiples of 10.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to write something, please ask away on the comments or [here](http://nightmareduringxmas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
